LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (disambiguation). Kate Micucci | voicedirection= Collette Sunderman | casting= Collette Sunderman | producers= Alan Burnett (co-producer) Jill Wilfert (executive producer) Jason Cosler (executive producer) Sam Register (executive producer) | music= Robert Kral | editedby= Craig Paulsen | producedby= Rick Morales | storyby= Heath Corson Duane Capizzi | teleplayby= Jim Krieg | directedby= Rick Morales }} LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood is a direct-to-video film, based upon the [[LEGO Scooby-Doo|LEGO Scooby-Doo!]] first wave, which in turn is based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It is the first LEGO film, after the TV special, and was released digitally on April 12, 2016, then on on Blu-ray and DVD on May 10. Premise The Scooby gang win a contest to visit an old Hollywood movie studio, which is not only threatened by developers, but a series of movie monsters, too. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Chet Brickton * Drella Diabolique Villains: * Atticus Fink * Boris Karnak, Jr. Other characters: * Walt * Bryan Lakeshore Locations * Lighthouse * Crystal Cove ** Malt shop * Hollywood, California ** Brickton Studios *** Grimsley Mansion Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation Present * Starring: Frank Welker, , Matthew Lillard, Kate Micucci * Casting and Voice Director: Collette Sunderman * Edited By: Craig Paulsen * Music By: Robert Kral * Line Producer: Rebecca Palatnik * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Executive Producers: Jill Wilfert and Jason Cosler * Story By: Heath Corson and Duane Capizzi * Teleplay By: Jim Krieg * Based Upon Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions * Produced and Directed By: Rick Morales Closing credits * Cast: Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones, Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers, Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley, Dee Bradley Baker as Sea Creature/Walt/Zombie, J.B. Blanc as Atticus Fink/Director, Christian Lanz as Byran Lakeshore/Mummy, Scott Menville as Junior, Cassandra Peterson as Drella Diabolique, James Arnold Taylor as Chet Brickton/Narrator * Production Manager: Angela O'Sullivan * Assistant Production Managers: Brittney V. Lewis, Jane Cohen * Art Director: Nollan Obena * Character Design: Angela Song Mueller, Zac Plucinski * Prop Design: Norm Ryang * Background Design: Enzo Baldi, Alan M. W. Simmons * Visual Development: Joe Binggeli, Denise Fuller, Pete Oswald, Thomas Yamaoka * Texture Artists: Claire Lenth, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Sarah Arakaki, Jen Bennett, Brendan Clogher, Curt Geda, Kathryn Marusik, Doug Murphy, Chris Rutkowski, William Ruzicka, Jim Shellhorn * Storyboard Revision: Emi Yonemura * Animation Supervisor: Dougg Williams * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Eaton * CGI Animation Services: Xentrix Studios Pvt. Ltd. * Production Supervision: Nandish Domlur, Sanjee Gupta, Sunil Gupta, Shenaz Khan * Production Staff: Deepika Anvekar, Andrea Moses * Creative Producer: Viren Patil * Art Director: Venky * Animation Director: Jeevan Anand NK * Asset Supervisor: Dheeraj Joseph * CG Supervisor: Mythravarun Vepakomma * FX Supervisor: Rahul Nagpal * Asset Leads: Sachin Shankar, Tharuna N, Mohan Kumar B C * Character TD: Bharat S * Animation Lead: Anil LP * Lighting & Compositing Lead: Abdul Majeed K V * Rendering Lead: Srikant Panda * CGI Pipeline: Joseph Tom, Srikant Sriram, Srinivasan Chandrasekaran * RND: Phani Madhav, Pravin Gadge * Modeling: Venkatratnam Naidu, Mayank Manderiya, Gautham Ranjit, Joshva P J, Satyajit Maurya, Muthukumar E * Texturing: Manoj Mohan, Anup G John, Chetan Kumar P M, Mahammad Rafiulla, Ajeesh C, Shalini Narayana Swamy, Tejas Shivaram, Narendra Dev Meghwal, Ria Banerjee, Reyya Vidya * Lookdev: Ankur Rastogi * Rigging: Dikshant Kumar, Anoop M V, Rahul Sareen * Animation: Shakeer P, Rohit Kanda, V K Vilva Bharat, Vedant Sunder Rajan, Shobhit Bharadwaj, Sudhir Sambarapu, Sai Preetham Tej, Deepak Chandrasekaran, Kotishwar Reddy, Suresh Karkera, Junish Thomas, Rohit Gondane, Debanjana Talukedar * FX: Agnimitra Sarkar, Ashish Sharma, Swapnil Jadhav * Lighting: Sageesh KV, Sarath Mony S, Rahul Sathyan, Pradeep Verghese * Compositing: Lokesh Mani, Jagadish Rangaiyah, Rakshith Hoskote, Vivek Verma, Sameer Kumar * Post Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post Production Manager: Matt Singer * Recording Facility: Salami Studios * Recording Machine Operators: Jeff O. Collins, Sarah Baluch * Supervising Dialogue / ADR Editor: Mark E. Keatts * Dialogue / ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick Foley, Michael Garcia * Post Production Sound Services: Atlas Oceanic Sound and Picture * Color Correction: CCI Digital * Online Editor: Darren Griffiths * Assistant Editor: Gabriel Thorburn * Music Editor: Christine Luethje * Featured Songs: ** "Brand New World" *** Written and Produced By: Andy Sturmer *** Performed By: Finnegan Schwartz ** "Hollywood" *** Written and Produced By: Andy Sturmer *** Performed By: Finnegan Schwartz * Production Administrator: Candi Purugganan * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Tamara Miles, Celeste Moses, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, Matthew James Ashton, Nicholas Groves, Emmett Condon, Soren Morup, David Cross * Production Supervision: James L. Davidson, Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executives in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian, Jeff Prezenkowski * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * ©2016 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and The LEGO Group. * SCOOBY-DOO and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Hanna-Barbera. * LEGO, the LEGO logo, the LEGO Minifigure figurine and the Brick and Knob configurations are trademarks and/or copyrights of The LEGO Group. All rights reserved. * Country of first publication: United States of America * Warner Bros. Animation, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * W-B Animation Continuity * The Grimsley Mansion was in the TV special, Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror. Notes/trivia * Kidzworld originally reported a May 3 release,Staff member (February 22, 2016). "LEGO Scooby-Doo!: Haunted Hollywood | Exclusive Trailer". Kidzworld. Retrieved March 2, 2016. before Warner Bros. Home Entertainment officially announced it as May 10. * The voice actress of Verona Dempsey was uncredited. * Crystal Cove was originally the hometown of the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of the gang. It's unknown if Crystal Cove is the hometown of all the LEGO depictions of the gang. * The monsters shown in Boris Karnak's movie posters are extremely similar in appearance to the gang's previous foes; Headless Horseman, Mummy of Ankha and the Zombie. ** Verona Dempsey's additional disguise as the lighthouse keeper is identical to her original counterpart's costume as the Creepy Keeper, while her main disguise as the sea creature is similar to the Sea Demon. Cultural references * Drella Diabolique is a parody of Elvira, also played by Cassandra Peterson. * Boris Karnak is a play of horror icon Boris Karloff. It should be noted that Lon Chaney Sr. was called "The Man of a Thousand Faces," not Karloff. * Atticus Fink is a play on Atticus Finch, a character from the novel, To Kill A Mockingbird. Home media * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood Blu-ray Disc/DVD combo released by Warner Home Video on May 16, 2016. * LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood DVD released by Warner Home Video. Quotes Gallery Videos LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood - Trailer Images Haunted Hollywood trailer title card.png|Title card from trailer. Haunted Hollywood BR front cover.jpg|Blu-ray/DVD combo. Haunted Hollywood DVD front cover.jpg|DVD. References External links * Buy at iTunes (US) }} Category:Direct-to-video films Category:LEGO Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood